Until now exercise of physically handicapped persons has mainly been carried out by the handicapped person with the help of a physiotherapist (one to one). This has been a time-consuming exercise for both the handicapped person and for the physiotherapist as the best results are achieved though repeated intensive daily exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,874 is related to an ankle rehabilitation and ankle fitness devices. The device is equipped with apparatus to adjust ankle position and varying amount of resistance which enables the user to progressively strengthen the ankle. The device also functions in a manner to enable the user to isolate and exercise the plantar and dorsal muscle groups of the lower leg and ankle joint, separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,046 relates to various systems that enable users with appreciably limited muscular, body and coordination control to assume ergonomic postures for task seating, standing, ambulation and physical exercise. Particularly, the embodiments of the invention provide secure support and positioning systems to safely aid the user through an entire process involving transfer from a wheel chair to the assemblies. The systems also assist the user to assume a desired posture and provide ergonomic and integral support after the user is situated in the desired posture. More particularly, the use of the present invention does not require the help of a therapist or additional muscle control on the part of the user. The systems of the present invention are advantageously structured and adjustably implemented to enable users, with a broad range of muscular and body coordination disabilities in addition to wide variations in physical size and configurations, to perform the many useful and advantageous activities safely and efficiently made possible by the invention.